<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank You for the Food by QueenHusband</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818549">Thank You for the Food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband'>QueenHusband</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied Reincarnation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino's sick of being the target of Sakura Haruno's bullying and hatches up a plan to get her revenge. But even the most well thought out plans can go awry, and hers isn't even particularly well thought out to begin with.</p><p>|#noncontober Day 4: Mind control|</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank You for the Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ino glances over the document with one final nod of approval before hitting send. It's nearly time to punch, and work's been piling on these past few days. It doesn't help that their new manager is a nit-picky, petty ass--<em>DING</em></p><p>"What the," she frowns at the tiny mail icon in her taskbar. Seriously? More work? It's almost five, isn't it? With a toss of her hair, she clicks open the new message, and immediately her heart drops. Haruno. </p><p>
  <em>How long have you been doing this? Redo the whole thing. You need to account for all math errors.</em>
</p><p><em>What errors?!</em> Ino's teeth grinding catches the attention of her co-worker, who spins around in her chair to cast the blonde a sympathetic look. "Hehe, did you get chewed out again? Don't think about it too much, she's hard on everyone."</p><p>"Tenten, you don't understand," Ino juts her pen toward her monitor, "She specifically has it out for me."</p><p>"Why would she?"</p><p>"How should I know? Probably because she's flat-chested. Hmph."</p><p>"Careful, that's sexual harassment."</p><p>"Who would," Ino huffs, only getting angrier at her coworker's teasing. </p><p>The brunette's right though, maybe that last comment was a bit much. Whatever, not like she was around to hear it--"Who's flat-chested?"</p><p><em>Urk.</em> "M-Miss Haruno, did you need something?"</p><p>Sakura Haruno, the new department manager after Hinata left for maternity leave. A workaholic who dresses sharply in black suits and has an all-around intimidating aura. It's a stark contrast to Ino's hyper-feminine style and usually bubbly demeanor. Sakura's just outside their cubicles, her sharp glare piercing Ino's skull like a skewer. Ino shrinks back into her seat unconsciously under the scrutiny as the woman narrows her eyes. "If you have time for such idle chit-chat, why not apply yourself more? A little overtime won't kill you."</p><p>
  <em>You bitch.</em>
</p><p>"You're right, I was thinking the same thing," Ino forces a smile. Tenten wisely swivels in her chair to refocus on her own tasks.</p><p>"Good. When you're done, see me in my office."</p><p>| | |</p><p>The next day, around lunch hour, Ino spots a shady park bench and pulls Tenten along to sit. The two typically spend their lunch breaks wandering the city as there are endless little nooks and crannies to find, but for today, they pick a simple sandwich shop and opt for the nearest park to eat.</p><p>Tenten can already tell her work-wife is absolutely fuming with rage, yet again. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why.</p><p>"You saw, right?" the blonde takes a delicate bite of her sandwich. Though her eyes are alight with fiery hatred, her pride won't allow her to eat sloppily in public, despite the fact she desperately wants to shred something apart with her teeth.</p><p>"Well," Tenten laughs slightly, messing around with the lettuce in her sandwich without much appetite. "I guess I kind of see what you mean?"</p><p>"Right?!"</p><p>"She didn't have to cc everyone on that last email. It was a small mistake."</p><p>"RIGHT. I told you so!"</p><p>"Still, I don't think she meant to embarrass you. Probably. She's just... a little tactless."</p><p>Ino takes a bigger bite to keep herself from cursing. Tactless? No. Sakura Haruno is her personal hell and has been for the past month. Ever since day one--Ino tried to be friendly but the pink-haired demon actually gave her a written warning on their first day working together over a VERY MINOR error that literally everyone's done at least once. To top it all off, no one complains about her--and Ino's got eyes and ears all throughout the office building. The general consensus is: she's strict but fair. Sai even had the audacity to say "she's nice". </p><p>She's embarrassed she ever crushed on him.</p><p>Nice.</p><p>In what world.</p><p>"I-Ino, your sandwich..."</p><p>Ino gasps, only just now feeling the warm ooze of teriyaki chicken coating her fingers.</p><p>She spends the rest of the lunch trying to clean up and before they know it, it's back to the grind. She can't help checking every little corner to make sure she's not ambushed on her way back to her desk. This is getting ridiculous. Just walking to her cubicle is enough to induce an anxiety attack. Oh? Speaking of her cubicle, isn't that--!</p><p>"Sasuke!" Ino's face lights up. It's obvious to anyone with eyes she's taken a shine to the new accountant.</p><p>"Hey, Uchiha," Tenten chimes in, notably less enthusiastic. Ino learned a long time ago Tenten has no taste.</p><p>The man cocks his head to the side in greeting, one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other holding out a small stack of papers for his blonde co-worker. She practically hops over, happily accepting the documents without looking at them. "Thank you! Did you wait long for me? I'm so sorry~ I was at lunch. If you'd like, next time you can join us?"</p><p>"No, it's fine," he says nonchalantly and promptly leaves.</p><p>The abrupt rejection doesn't put out the sparkly stars in her eyes. But the papers do.</p><p>
  <em>Come see me.</em>
</p><p>Written on a neon pink sticky note is a message in Sakura's handwriting. Ohhh for fuck's sake. This is her report that she submitted only yesterday. Tenten glances over her shoulder at the passive-aggressive note with a sympathetic smile. </p><p>Ino glares at her. "Tactless, huh."</p><p>| | |</p><p>"I hate her soooo much!" Ino slurs each word as she stumbles gracelessly through the streets, somehow dodging oncoming pedestrians on her trudge home. If it weren't for Shikamaru, she'd still be in the bar getting plastered, but alas, she has responsible friends.</p><p>Said friend is nervously eyeing her as she wobbles in front of a crosswalk--at least she's still following the street lights and signals. "Oi, Ino, don't you have work tomorrow? Why'd you drink so much?"</p><p>"Shut up, Shikamaru," she shouts loudly, pointing right at his nose. "You don't even work! You...wouldn't understand! Besides--she's like, the same age as me?! Why should I have to...hic... Listen to her?! Stupid forehead bitch. Urhg..."</p><p>"Hey, don't barf on the street, hold it in."</p><p>Shikamaru grabs onto her despite her protests as they cross the street together. Luckily they both live in the same apartment complex, so he's not going that far out of his way. He mutters under his breath something about "ungrateful" this and that, but all the woman can think of is exacting revenge on that lousy slave driver. As soon as they manage to unlock her door, she shoves off of him to perch atop one of her favorite kitchen barstools. She stares Shikamaru in the eyes with an evil, albeit sloppy, smirk. "She doesn't know who she's messin' with... I promised not to, buuuut I changed my mind... I'm gonna use <em>that</em>."</p><p>"By that, you don't mean..."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, THAT."</p><p>"Ino..."</p><p>"What are you lookin' at me like that for? If I...hic--don't put her in her plash she's just gonna get worse."</p><p>The man frowns at her, pouting his lips as though contemplating whether or not to get involved. Normally he doesn't poke his nose into other people's business, but he can't help worrying over the blonde when she gets to this state. Especially when it comes to her misusing her gift. "You of all people should know how reckless that is. She's just filling in temporarily, isn't she? Just keep your head down and--"</p><p>"No!" Her hand slams the kitchen counter so hard he's worried her wrist might break. Her eyes are clear and intense--she intends to go through with it whatever plan her drunken, vengeful mind has conjured.</p><p>Shikamaru sighs, accepting defeat. There's no changing her mind once she gets like this. He just hopes the blonde doesn't go overboard. "Just don't do something you'll regret."</p><p>| | |</p><p>Ino deeply regrets imbibing so much alcohol the night before. She breaks every dietary rule and stuffs her face full of bread and coffee first thing in the morning, trying to ease her queasy, grumbling stomach. No matter how much mouthwash she uses she can still smell last night's drink from her throat. She taps her long nails against the glass partition separating her and Tenten's workspaces until the brunette tears away from her work with a questioning look. "I need your help," Ino whispers behind a cupped hand.</p><p>Tenten glances around as though someone might be eavesdropping on them, before leaning in closer to the glass. "Please tell me you're not on another quest for revenge." She still hasn't recovered from the last office scandal the blonde cooked up against old man Kakashi--though that old pervert definitely had it coming.</p><p>"Don't worry, it's nothing difficult. I just need you to distract you-know-who for a few minutes," Ino's smile is downright malicious.</p><p>The brunette sweats a bit, unwilling to aid in the scheme but knowing she can't say no. She sighs in resignation. "Fine. What's the plan?"</p><p>"You're being so obedient today," Ino praises. Her demeanor is much more cheery now that they're on the subject of revenge. "The next time she calls me to her office--and you know she will--you come with me. Pretend you need help with something. I just need a few seconds."</p><p>There's a brief pause before Tenten furrows her brows. "Wait, you're not doing <em>that</em>, are you?"</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Don't play dumb. You can't do that at work."</p><p>Ino huffs. "Oh, come on. I'm not going to make her do anything super crazy."</p><p>"Why don't I believe you..."</p><p>"Please, Tenten!" Ino clasps her hands together, giving her most watery puppy-dog eyes. </p><p>| | |</p><p>Only five people in the entire world knew Ino's most closely guarded secret. That may seem like a lot of people, but they're all incredibly trustworthy people she'd die for. Those were: her parents, childhood friends Shikamaru and Chouji, and her self-proclaimed work-wife of 5 years Tenten. Ino has a strange and unusual gift...</p><p>She can enter other people's minds. </p><p>She can even remotely control them.</p><p>It's an incredible power that comes with high risks, so she vowed not to use them frivolously or unjustly. If you ask her now, her current predicament makes for a very just use of force. There are several drawbacks--firstly, to activate, she needs to make a specific gesture with her hands that would appear quite strange to onlookers. Second, should she succeed in capturing someone's mind, her consciousness leaves her body, meaning she needs someone there to catch her to prevent injury. The risks are high, but so are the potential rewards. She gains complete control over her target's bodily autonomy. She can make them do anything--except hurt themselves. That's risk number three: any harm done to them is done to her.</p><p>She meant what she said to both Tenten and Shikamaru. She isn't planning on anything particularly drastic. Just snoop through the woman's things, like her purse and computer, for any potential blackmail material. Nothing big.</p><p>Most people who act that uptight and holier-than-thou have something dark and twisted hiding in their closets, and Ino intends to drag it out into the light. Just as she predicts, she receives an email notification requesting her presence. Ino waits impatiently for Tenten to return from the restroom before giving the brunette a meaningful look. It's showtime.</p><p>Tenten nervously gathers up some material she prepared earlier and traverse the maze of cubicles together. Sakura's office in tucked into an inconspicuous little corner of their floor. Ino wraps her knuckles against the door before gingerly slipping inside, purposefully not closing the door behind her. "You wanted to see me?" she smiles innocently.</p><p>Sakura sighs, clasping her hands together on her fancy wooden desk ready to lay on some more bullshit before she's abruptly interrupted by another knock. </p><p>"Excuse me, can I have a minute?" Tenten pokes her head inside with a sheepish grin.</p><p>Sakura pauses, blinking at the sudden intrusion but otherwise not particularly bothered. She waves the brunette in with a kind smile--Ino's eye twitches at the sight because of the AUDACITY--"Of course. What do you need?"</p><p>
  <em>So fake...!</em>
</p><p>"I don't understand why these adjustments are off..." Tenten tactfully places herself at the side of the woman's desk, so Sakura has to swivel in her chair away from Ino who's standing at the opposite end. </p><p>It's just barely enough of a blindspot for the blonde to raise her arms. Ino waits a few seconds, giving Sakura time to really look at the document in front of her, before taking the plunge. It's an easy win. Sakura's body slumps forward onto the desk, sending papers scattering everywhere. Tenten has to dash across the room to catch Ino before the blonde could fracture a bone or something. Tenten gently sits the blonde down in one of the chairs opposite to Sakura, before wiping her sweaty palms on her work pants. "I hope you know what you're doing," she mutters, knowing neither of them can hear her now.</p><p>At first, it's an ocean of empty blackness, like the void of space only not as terrifying. To Ino, at least. She's done this many times before. The next time she opens her eyes, she knows she's within Sakura's "mind palace". It's what she dubs as an individual's headspace, and it's typically unique for everyone. </p><p>People's headspace is usually somewhere very important to them. Like their home, or a secret spot they loved growing up. </p><p>Sakura's appears to be a quaint little flower shop that looks like it came right out of some cottage core magazine. There are all sorts of vibrant colorful flowers lining the walls, shelves, and counter in an assortment of pots and boxes. The room is bathed in a gentle sunkissed glow that feels warm and inviting. It's actually... beautiful. In a strange way, Ino feels like she's come home. It suits the name "Sakura" quite well... She's so engrossed in the mysterious nostalgia that she almost forgets why she's here in the first place.</p><p>"Shoot, what am I doing..." she smacks her hands to her cheeks. "Focus."</p><p>The "control mechanism" should be somewhere nearby. Something important, usually an item of great sentimental value. Once she touches it, she'll gain full control over Sakura's body. It'll be as though she's Sakura herself, seeing everything through her eyes, and all the while Sakura's helplessly unconscious without a clue. It's almost evil if the pink-haired woman didn't sorely deserve it.</p><p>Ino searches behind the counter amidst a random assortment of garden tools, before the sound of a door sliding shut has her jumping to attention. What was that?</p><p>The unmistakable sound of footsteps overhead draws attention to the alarming notion she's not alone. But how is that possible?! Sakura should be completely unconscious right now, there should be no one occupying this mind palace! And yet the sounds draw closer. Ino's heart races as she hastily searches for somewhere to hide. There are doors but she knows full well they lead to nowhere, and there aren't any closets or furniture to crawl under. The footsteps are descending the stairs behind the counter now, heavy, slow, and deliberate.</p><p>Ino escapes to the far end of the shop, cursing herself when she realizes how much noise her heels make clacking against the old wood floors. She grabs onto a shovel and holds it close to her chest, her vision blurring at the sight of black dress shoes and dress pants falling into view as the figure continues their descent. Black gloves, black blazer, crisp white dress shirt, and black tie... a shock of shoulder-length pink hair. Piercing green eyes.</p><p>
  <em>It can't be. That's...not possible.</em>
</p><p>Ino's face is a mix of awe and terror. She's completely dumbfounded, unable to form a coherent sentence. </p><p>"Surprised?" Sakura's voice is light and cheerful, nothing like her cold and stern demeanor at work. She's smiling, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Ino sucks in a breath, shaking her head though not in answer. Moreso in disbelief at what she's seeing. Sakura chuckles softly as she slowly crosses the room, breaking off a lily by the stem along the way. Their eyes are locked as she brings the flower to her nose. "I thought you'd do this eventually."</p><p>"You what..." Ino's voice is tight in her throat. She hates how the other's presence affects her so deeply.</p><p>Sakura reaches her other hand into her pocket and pulls out a long strip of faded red cloth, "Is this what you're looking for?"</p><p>It looks like a worn-out old ribbon, like something a grade-schooler would have worn long, long ago. It definitely could be something of sentimental value but it won't do Ino any good all the way over there, literally in the hands of her enemy. The blonde clutches her weapon tighter, not saying a word. </p><p>"Tell me, what were you planning to do when you had my body," Sakura asks as she rolls the lily stem between her gloved fingers. "Make me dance naked in front of everyone? Take lewd photos?"</p><p>"N-no, nothing like that," says Ino, somehow pressing herself further against the wall.</p><p>Sakura's mere inches away now. She chucks both lily and ribbon aside, slowly raising an arm to easily pry the shovel from the blonde's grip and tossing the tool aside as well with a deafening clang. "Hm. Good girl," she chuckles, playfully grabbing Ino by the chin as she leans in closer. Their breathes mingle together, one steady and calm, the other short and ragged. Like a scared little rabbit pinned by a tiger. "But y'know, Ino, I still need to punish you."</p><p>Ino struggles against her grip, but she can't move an inch. Breathing hard through her nose, it takes every ounce of mental strength not to freak out. <em>It's fine, it's fine, I'll just go back to my own body...</em></p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>My own body...? Huh?</em>
</p><p>Sakura smiles sweetly, this time it does reach her eyes. "You're not allowed to leave, stupid."</p><p>Blue eyes widen in newfound horror--"I...But I...!"</p><p>"Strip."</p><p><em>Excuse me?!</em> No one's ever talked to her like that before and if this were any other situation, she'd slap the smug look right off--?! "Whoa, what!" she can't even contain her squawk as her hands move of their own accord, flying over her frilly white dress shirt to pop open the small black buttons one by one. Her hands won't listen to her, instead furious working at their task until her blouse is pulled from her short miniskirt and hanging completely open. Her body feels alien to her, shrugging off the white top before pulling off the tan spaghetti strap shirt underneath. Her face heats up at the sight of her own white bra with lavender lacework. </p><p>To her horror, her hands dip to her skirt, popping open the button and unzipping with haste. She's still in control of her lower body, allowing her to wiggle and squirm about trying to keep the skirt from being pulled down by her own hands, but it's no use. She's standing there, back against the wall in nothing but her matching underwear set and her work clothes pooled around her ankles. </p><p>"No, stop!" Her hands fly behind her, expertly unclasping the hooks of her bra. "Make it stop!"</p><p>Sakura stares her down flatly, apparently unimpressed with the display. </p><p>After a few seconds of struggle, Ino stands completely naked, her face is alight with shame as her blush spreads down her neck. Her face twists into a mask of angry bravado, glaring at the pink-haired woman with the heat of a thousand suns.</p><p>"Are you happy now, you pervert?"</p><p>Sakura clicks her tongue. "You have no right to be mad at me." She caresses the blonde's cheek, simply roving her eyes over her captive's every facial feature, before giving her naked body the same treatment. "Amazing."</p><p>Ino flares at the "compliment", fighting with everything in her being to slap the woman across the face, but her arms still won't obey. "You're sick in the head."</p><p>"Yes, I am," Sakura retorts with widened eyes. She looks crazed as she points a gloved hand toward the shop counter, "Now sit over there."</p><p>The blonde's body once again moves on command, marching right up to perch atop the wooden surface. The feel of aged wood pressed against her bare skin is so real, she almost forgets she's in someone's head and this isn't...technically real life. The thought crosses her mind: if I get hurt here, does it affect my real body too? She honestly didn't know, she's never been in this position before.</p><p>"Spread your legs," the next command is just as curt as the last.</p><p>Ino blushes deeply as her thighs immediately comply, leaving her open to the world. Completely vulnerable. Finally the damn breaks, and tears spring from her downcast eyes. Her lips are trembling in fear as she hears the sound of heels clicking against the floor. Approaching. Her voice comes out in a shaky whisper, "Please don't hurt me..."</p><p>"Loose out your hair."</p><p>Her hands fly to her hair tie, pulling it loose so locks of blonde hair tumble around her. The tears fall freely now, accompanied by quiet, shaky gasps.</p><p>"Good. You're a little less ugly like this."</p><p>"Please...don't hurt me...please..." she begs over and over again as a pair of hands caress her open thighs. </p><p>"Hmm. I always pegged you as the type to be clean-shaven," Sakura muses to herself as she settles between her captive's legs. "Play with yourself."</p><p>Ino swallows, her hand actually hesitating before gently sliding down her open entrance. She actually...embarrassingly enough...never "played" with herself in the way. At the age of 27, she's never had sex, much less masturbated, always feeling guilty for even having the urges, so she doesn't quite know how to. Maybe that's why her hand seems confused, prodding with as much uncertainty as a young child. </p><p>Sakura's green eyes are blown wide, fascinated with every little movement, but otherwise showing no emotion. "Have you never masturbated before?"</p><p>"Shut up," Ino half-sobs, still mustering up some anger despite everything.</p><p>"Hm...well, whatever. Figure it out," Sakura commands, sounding rather bored. Then suddenly she grabs Ino's breasts with a harsh squeeze, making the woman gasp out in shock. Sakura kneads them in her hands like putty, before planting her face in nose-first. Ino doesn't even have time to be shocked at the brazen behavior because her fingers slide against her clit just right, making her gasp out loud. Sakura smirks into her breasts, holding them up while resting her chin between them to glance up at the blonde through long lashes.</p><p>Ino glares down at her. "You...act like--ah--you've never touched tits before..."</p><p>Sakura blinks. "I suppose I haven't. I am <em>flat-chested</em>, after all."</p><p>"Ugh," Ino can't manage a comeback--her hand's ministrations are actually starting to feel good. Her heart's beating rapidly from terror, not from lust, and yet she's starting to feel little shocks of pleasure with each stroke. The pair of hands kneading at her flesh spurring small tingles of electricity across her skin as her small gasps grow into pants. "That's enough," she whines as her pussy starts to drip. She can feel herself becoming slick to the touch and remembers she really shouldn't want this.</p><p>Sakura pulls away from her then, resting her hands back to Ino's thighs to admire the blond's handiwork. "See? That's not so hard."</p><p>"Make it stop," Ino grits through her teeth, biting back any strange sounds bubbling up her throat.</p><p>"Stop." Just like that, her body stills. The room is quiet except for her soft, ragged breathing. Sweat trickles down her neck as they stare at each other. A tiny hope builds in Ino: maybe this is it. Her tormentor's had enough fun, and now she can leave. They'll both pretend none of this ever happened and they'll be even! "Lay on your back."</p><p>Or not...</p><p>Fear grips her heart as Ino's body leans back against the counter. There isn't enough room, so her shoulders and head are balancing over the edge while her long blonde hair drape across the floor like a curtain. She feels the woman brusquely pull her body forward so her bottom is perched right at the edge and, to her horror, spread her legs wide open. Sakura grips Ino behind the knees, hitching her legs high in the air.</p><p>Ino bites her lip as she let her head hang back despite the strain to her neck. She doesn't want to see what happens next. </p><p>Her whole body jumps as a warm, not tongue drags wetly between her lips. The strange sensation sends tingles down her spine--then it happens again. And again. Sakura presses her mouth closer, dipping inside and swirling her tongue, tasting every crevice while the woman beneath her wriggles and squirms. Ino bites down harder on her lip till she's certain she tastes copper, determined not to let out a single sound. Still she can't stop the whine that creeps up her through. Her hips buck against her will, practically begging Sakura to go deeper.</p><p><em>God</em> she hates it.</p><p>Sakura laughs through her nose before sucking harshly on Ino's clit, the blonde finally losing the last remnants of control moaning so loud the sound bounces off the walls. She's grabbing at he counter, arching her back and mewling shamelessly. Sakura smirks, pulling back with a lick of her lips. "Do you want me to stop now?'</p><p>The air feels cold against her now, making her body tremble at the loss of warmth, but still Ino stubbornly grits her teeth and growls. "Yes."</p><p>"Hm. Fine, then."</p><p><em>Wait...what?</em> Ino suddenly finds that she can move her limbs, as she manages to prop herself up, staring wide-eyed as Sakura starts brushing herself off like her job is done. </p><p>Sakura regards her coldly. "Don't look at me like that. Finish yourself."</p><p>Ino glares harshly as her own fingers resume rubbing against her clit, sliding clumsily in small circles. It feels good but...it's not the same. She angrily blinks away the pinpricks of fresh tears as her frustration builds. Next thing she knows, she's crying again, cheeks aflame as her eyes squeeze shut. "I can't do it," she whines through a loud sob. Her body still hot and trembling under the indifferent gaze of her captor. </p><p>"So? What do you want me to do about it?"</p><p>"I don't know," Ino bites out, unable to stop her fingers from sinking deep inside when all she wants to do is curl up in a ball and die.</p><p>Sakura rolls her eyes with a dramatic sigh. "You're so childish. Move your hand." Ino does as she's told, whether it was by her own doing or if her body was compelled, she can't tell anymore. Sakura pushes her to lie down again, lifting her ass into the air and appraising her with a sly smirk. "Now you can't say I raped you, can you?" she chuckles, blowing softly into Ino and making her shudder.</p><p>"Please, shut up," Ino groans, covering her tear-laden eyes with both arms.</p><p>Sakura presses a kiss to her inner thigh, working her way across till her lips brush against blonde hair. She licks the inside of the outer lip, reveling in the woman's soft whines. So impatient. She licks along the length of Ino's pussy, slow and deliberate, before flicking her clit with her tongue. Ino bucks helplessly against her, practically begging. Sakura prods deeper, nuzzling till her nose is pressed up against the soft mound. She rolls her tongue and sucks, dragging out a long, tortured "Ahh~".</p><p>The heat builds and builds till finally, Ino's body harshly shudders. Her eyes roll back as her vision goes white, for a long time the only sensation he can process is the warm muscle greedily slurping up every drop of her release, sending tiny shocks dancing across her skin. The haze dissipates painfully slow, the world returning to color. Ino blinks away the last of her tears. She can feel her eyes are puffy and red, her lips swollen. Her whole body is warm and trembling as Sakura gently lowers her down to the wooden surface.</p><p>"Thank you for the food," Sakura muses with a lick of her lips.</p><p>As her senses return, a fresh wave of sobs wracks Ino's body. </p><p>"Shhh," Sakura coos, pulling the blonde's body up by her arms and wrapping her in a tight embrace. Only Ino isn't having it, shakily pushing against her shoulders to which Sakura clicks her tongue. "Stop that. Come, wrap your arms and legs around me, like this. Good. Good girl," she pets Ino's hair in a mock soothing motion, grinning like a leopard as Ino's entire body trembles against hers.</p><p>| | |</p><p>Tenten glances at her quiet coworker out of the corner of her eye for the umpteenth time that day. Ino's been uncharacteristically quiet all week. She still won't tell her what happened that day. At that time, Tenten caught the blond and seated her into a spare chair. She'd waited what felt like ages before suddenly Ino jolted back into her own body, gasping for air like she'd run a marathon.</p><p>Ino looked shocked--honestly like a deer caught in the headlights. It startled Tenten so badly she thought she'd get a heart attack. But before she could even open her mouth to ask, Ino shot up from the chair, grabbed her by the wrist, and hauled ass out of there.</p><p>The thing that bothers Tenten the most though, is that in her last glance into their manager's office, she could swear she'd seen the ghost of a smile on Haruno's face...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>